Paradise Circus
by Mrs Sequel
Summary: OS : L'amour ne veut pas nous aimer, mon amour - HG


**Paradise Circus**

_Petit baratin post-lecture : Comme toujours, l'histoire appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. Et comme toujours, ce sera un Drago/Hermione (cachez votre étonnement, surtout.)_

_Me voici donc de retour avec un petit OS qui traine depuis un moment dans le disque dur de Norbert (ouais, Norbert, c'est mon pc... On applaudi bien fort mon détraqué de meilleur ami pour le baptême de mon ordinateur chéri, merci.)_

_Autant prévenir, cet OS n'est qu'un fabuleux charabia incompréhensible. (J'adore me jeter des fleurs.) Ils ne parle de rien, ne va nul part. Pour info, il est narré à la fois par Hermione et par Drago. Les pensées de Monsieur sont en italiques, ceux de sa dulcinée sont... bah ce sont les autres._

_J'avais imaginé cette une vraie histoire de cet OS, en gardant la... manière de narrer les choses. Reprendre leur histoire depuis le début, phase par phase... Peut être que vous retrouvez quelque chose du genre sur . Peut être, peut être pas. Who Knows?...  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Tu te presses dans le hall bondé du ministère, stoïque._ Les regards glissent sur nous._ Tu ignores, tu avances, imposant ton charisme démesuré aux yeux du monde. Tu saisis ma main, comme pour te rassurer. Oui, je suis encore là, incapable de me défaire de toi. Et je te hais pour ça. _Je suis ton ombre. Je te traque, je te fuis, je te suis._ Je suis ta marionnette. _Tu m'emprisonnes, tu m'étouffes_. Je t'aime, je crois. _Tu me hais, en tout cas._

On nous épi, on nous contemple, on nous critique. Ils ne comprennent pas. _Moi non plus_. Ils ne voient en toi que l'ancien mangemort._ En toi, l'héroïne de guerre encensée. _Le mal_. Le bien. _Le noir._ Le blanc. _Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils nous voient, encore, toujours ensemble. _Persuadés que l'on a tenu la distance, qu'on a vaincu le temps. _Qu'on en est sorti plus forts, que nous sommes invincibles, toi et moi. _Ils ont tord._

Nous sommes faibles, vaincus avant même d'avoir fini rendu les armes. _Nous sommes notre propre bourreau. _Nous nous détruisons, avec passion. Avec haine, avec amour. Sans même le vouloir. _Sans pouvoir arrêter ça. _On se brûle les ailes, fascinés, torturés. Séparés du monde par ce voile qui sépare les vivants des moins vivants. _On vit hors du temps, hors de tout. _

Je me souviens de nous. Du commencement de ce toi et moi qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. De ce point de départ. _Le désespoir. _Tout était frénétique, brouillé._ Enseveli sous les ruines encore fumantes d'une guerre qui nous avez opposé. _Le crépuscule s'étendait paresseusement sur la ville, nous camouflant, nous protégeant. _Le décor importait peu_. Un ballet de silence et de regards échangés de solitude de douleur. Une ruelle mal éclairé, et nos démons dans le dos, pour seuls spectateurs.

La guerre nous avez fragilisé, bien trop pour que nous soyons capable de lutter. Nous nous sommes découverts, oubliés. Nous nous sommes aimés avec nos corps, à défaut d'annihiler la haine de nos cœur. _J'ai laissé mon corps conduire la danse. Te dessiner, t'apprendre par cœur. Je me souviens encore de tes lèvres, de ses dents, de tes ongles. De la soie de ta peau, de la blancheur immaculée de ton corps. Je t'ai fait mienne ce soir là. Je t'ai souillée. _Puis, tu m'as quitté. _Pour mieux revenir, comme toujours_. Et je t'ai quitté à mon tour. _Je t'ai haït, Amour_. Tu aurais du me laisser, ne pas me chercher. Mais tu m'as retrouvé.

Tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu nous as fait souffrir. Mais je suis restée. _Moi aussi, avec tout ce que ça implique._

On est resté. On a combattu. On a voulu y croire. _Croire que l'on pouvait changer, que l'on pouvait s'aimer._ Arracher au monde un petit bout de bonheur, que l'on croyait avoir mérité. Affronter le destin, défier Merlin. _On a voulu se prouver que l'on pouvait tout surmonter._ Et on a tout détruits, par nous même. Tout ce qui nous restait.

_Il y a ces deux hommes en moi. Celui qui t'aime et celui qui hait tout ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. _Celui-là nous a brisé tant de fois. _Celui qui t'aime ne vit que pour toi, mais cet autre moi, se refuse à aimer une femme telle que toi. _Ton cœur contre ton orgueil. A croire que le premier ne fait pas le poids. C'est cet orgueil qui a raison de nous, à chaque fois. On s'acharne, on lutte, on flirte avec le Diable. On essaye de construire quelque chose sur une chimère, un vain espoir. _On s'enlise, on se blesse. _On s'oppose, toi et moi. Ton orgueil affronte mes habitudes défient ma conscience. _Ecorches mon orgueil, broies ce racisme en moi, entraves mon éducation. Soumets-moi._

Notre relation n'est qu'une combat. Incessant. Tourmentant. Une lutte acharné pour faire taire nos instincts, pour cesser d'être ce que l'autre ne peut s'empêcher de détester.

_Je hais ta façon d'être si sûre de toi, parfois_. Je hais ta façon d'être si arrogant, tout le temps. _Je hais ton répondant._ Je hais ta façon de me tenir tête. _Je hais ton courage._ Je hais ta lâcheté. _Je me hais de ne pas te haïr assez pour cesser de te désirer_. Je nous hais de ne pas savoir nous aimer convenablement. De ne pas nous aimer assez pour arriver à nous quitter.

Nous sommes ternis, fatigués. A bout de souffle. La guerre nous a brisé, notre amour nous a achevé. _Mais nous maintient vivants pour un temps. _

On se raccroche à ce « nous » épuisé pour ne pas sombrer. A des petits détails qui ne veulent rien dire._ Qui font tout la différence. _L'expression de ton visage, lorsque tu es assoupi_. La façon dont tu plisses ton nez, lorsque tu ris. _La veine qui apparaît sur ta tempe lorsque tu t'énerves_. La manière dont tu remets tes cheveux derrière ton oreille, quand tu lis. _Les mots que tu me glisses aux creux de la nuit, lorsque tu me crois endormie_. Ta main qui se crispe sur la mienne, lorsque tes songes te terrifient._ Tes lèvres qui caressent mon épaule, lorsque l'on se déchire à nouveau._ La façon tu murmures mon nom. _Le premier « Je t'aime » que tu aies prononcé._ On se raccroche à ces détails, pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas nous abandonner le long de la route. Pour ne pas nous briser davantage._ Tu es tout ce que j'ai.

_Un jour, nous serons à bout de force, incapables de lutter._ Un jour, le temps nous dépassera. Nous effacera. E_mportera ce toi et moi auquel personne ne croit_. Mais pas maintenant.

_Pas maintenant.

* * *

_

_J'ai envie d'applaudir bien fort tout celles qui ont lu. Et peut être même de faire construire un monument en la mémoire de celles qui y ont comprit quelque chose. Faites vous connaitre (vous préférez une statut en marbre, ou en or blanc?)_

_ Bref, pour toute critique, lynchage, ou autre, vous savez où me trouver._

_En tout cas, merci infiniment d'avoir lu.  
_


End file.
